The Sacred Jewel
by Fire Kitty
Summary: Naraku Higurashi has just been pulled out of class and told that his sister, Kagome Higurashi, is dead! All we know is that she has been having troubles with her latest boyfriend but nobody would ever think he would do something like this! One Shot


"Naraku Higurashi, please come to the office." The loud speaker called out to the classroom, which had just been taking a spelling test.  
  
"Naraku Higurashi, please come to the office right away." The speaker repeated.  
  
The English teacher gave Naraku permission to leave, so he turned in his paper to the teacher and hurried to the office.  
  
"You said you wanted me?" asked Naraku as he walked into the principle's office.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid I have some bad news. Your sister was found dead at the bottom of a well a few minutes ago. I didn't get many details so..."  
  
"What?! How?!" Naraku interrupted.  
  
"As I said, I have not gotten any information other than what I have told you and that your mom wants you home."  
  
Naraku ran out to his mother's car and demanded to know what had happened, and who would do such a thing to his little sister whom he loved so much! His mother told him that she didn't know what happened, but assured him that she would find out sooner or later. Naraku's mother took him straight home, knowing that he couldn't be able to stay in school after having such horrible news thrust upon him so suddenly. His mother tried everything she could to make him feel better, but nothing could help, considering that she herself was considerably sad and could not be her happy, cheerful self.  
  
The next day Naraku refused to go to school, or even come out of his room. He still could not believe that someone would do something so horrible to his beloved sister, Kagome. His mother became worried when he wouldn't come down for dinner, but she let him stay in his room as long as he needed to be alone.  
  
His mother had sent the body to get an autopsy, so that she might find the cause of her daughter, Kagome Higurashi's, death. They had told her mother that an air bubble had been injected through a needle in the back of her neck. Other than that, she had no significant injuries, aside from a few scrapes, which they thought had been there only because the body had been thrown down into the well. Since there was no apparent evidence, they had no choice but to send in Shima Shinji, one of the greatest detectives in the business, to question any possible witnesses.  
  
"So, Mrs. Higurashi, do you know of any friends which have had a disagreement with Kagome?" Detective Shima asked.  
  
"No, not really, she had been having problems with her latest boyfriend. He was quite jealous that she had such a powerful jewel in her possession, but other than that, she was very happy with all her friends." Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
"What was her boyfriend's name?"  
  
"His name was Sesshoumaru Inutaishou."  
  
"And how would you say he acted around Kagome?"  
  
"He was a little controlling of her, if Kagome wanted to go to the movies then he would want to do something else," chuckled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Interesting, would you ever think Sesshoumaru would do anything to Kagome in order to gain the powerful jewel?" inquired Detective Shima.  
  
"Of course not! I know he could've seemed jealous at times, but he would never do anything like that to Kagome!"  
  
"That's all the questions I have for now Mrs. Higurashi, thank you for your time."  
  
The next day, the police and Detective Shima came to investigate the crime scene. They had searched the well and all around it thoroughly, and found a needle, which was assumed to be used in the murder, and a footprint which they later examined to, in fact, be Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru had never been told anything about Kagome's death, other than she was dead and a footprint had been found matching his shoe size.  
  
At first, Sesshoumaru claimed to have no idea who had killed Kagome, he also didn't seem too bothered that she was dead. Detective Shima looked carefully around his house, and found a piece of paper. Most of it was scratched out but she could faintly make out a few words. From what she could see, it was something about Kagome and the powerful jewel that could grant anyone it's power. Sesshoumaru seemed to have no idea what she was talking about when the detective mentioned the jewel, but seemed to be avoiding to give direct answers.  
  
"Are you sure, Sesshoumaru, that you have no possible idea who could have killed Kagome?" asked Detective Shima.  
  
"Look, if you're thinking that I did it, I didn't. It wasn't me. I've never even touched a needle, much less use one to murder someone with! And even if I did kill her, why would I throw her down a well anyway?"  
  
"I am not sure, but Sesshoumaru, you are under arrest."  
  
And with that, Detective Shima handcuffed Sesshoumaru and reached into his pocket and pulled out the powerful jewel which had started the whole mess. She could not believe that someone would do something so horrible, just to acquire power.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
I LIVE!!! Actually, this was a project for school, but I liked it, so I'm posting it. Review please!!!!! 


End file.
